Written In The Stars
by isabellacrown1
Summary: Finn and Isabella get thrown in a cell with the most gifted codebreaker in the galaxy.


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"DJ lay alone in his cell, he had been there for quite some time. He didn't mind it that much though, the guards kept him well fed and that meant he didn't have to steal money for food. Nor did he need to find a place to stay the night, the bed in his cell was just fine. DJ didn't care about many things, only if it was about him he was interested./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"He heard his cell door open and footsteps and people falling into his cell. 'Damnit, I never asked for a roommate' he thought to himself./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"'YOU CAN'T PUT US IN HERE! LET US OUT! THIS IS IMPORTANT!' he heard a male voice yell at the guards. 'Yeah right like that would work' he thought to himself. He could also hear a girls voice telling the man to stop. But DJ had lost his interest. His bed was in the shadows and he was definitely not interested in talking to other human beings./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Ever since the strangers were thrown into the cell his wrist was burning. DJ had given up looking for his soulmate years ago, not wanting to get attached to someone and feeling unworthy of a soulmate with his current life style. He had nothing to offer them, so why would he get one? He had covered up the initials on his wrists for years, not even bothering to get a shot at a happy life and luck. He felt like it just wasn't for him. But as the guards had passed his cell he felt the initials burn up. Not warm enough for his soulmate to be in his cell, but close enough for him to feel that his soulmate is close./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""We need to get out of here, find the code breaker and break into the first order. We open the door and shut down their tracking system."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"DJ heard these words, how ever softly they were spoken. They needed a code breaker. This could be his way out! If he just made a good deal with these people he might get enough money to leave this place and find a better place, like a motel, to stay for the time being. "I can do it" he whispered, he would've spoken these words but after laying down for so long and not using his voice for what seemed like days, the words came out softer than he intended./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""What?" The woman asked./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""What?" DJ repeated./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""What?" the woman repeated after him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""I'm s-s-s-sorry, I just... couldn't help but overhearing all of the stuff you were saying really loudly while I was trying to sleep..." DJ sat up as he spoke and smirked at the people in front of /"but… codebreaker? Thief? I could do it."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""we are not talking about picking pockets, okay?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Aww yeaaaa d-d-d-d-don't let the wrapper fool you, friend me and the first order codeage go way back. And uhm… if the price is right, I can break you into old man s-s-s-s-s-snoke's boudoir."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""no.. " the man replied/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""we've got it covered!" the woman said./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"With that DJ stood up. He pulled a piece of metal out of his pocket and used it to pick his teeth. Then he used the same piece of metal to open the doors of the cell. He walked out of the cell. First he took a step to the right, but as soon as he did he felt the initials on his wrist burn again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Now he had a choice, keep going that way, and meet his soulmate. Or turn around, leave this place and leave his soulmate out of the trouble that he called his life. DJ chose option 2./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Did he just…?" The man said. As he stared in amazement at the now open cell door, watching their potential code breaker turn left and walk down the hall./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Yep."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Without hesitation Rose and Finn walked out of their cell, turned directly right./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"And in the cell, right next to theirs, were you. Y/n Y/l/n. Alone behind rusty bars waiting for something to happen. Finn grabbed his blaster and shot the lock on your door open. Rose got very excited and hugged you "Y/n! You're okay!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""I think so..." you replied softly. Normally you were very talkative person, outgoing and energetic. But now you were quiet. And it felt weird./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Something happen?" Finn asked./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"You looked at your friends. "Uhm… it can wait… we should get going..." You brushed past your friends and looked around for an escape route. That's when you spotted a hole in the ground, covered with a removable lid. You quickly picked it up and threw it to the side. "Let's go!" you said, and without waiting for a response you jumped in. Sliding down a stinky tube to some other place on the planet./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"You climbed out first, checking if there were any guards, and when you saw none you jumped out, helping Rose and Finn out as well. When all three of you got out you brushed the dirt of your clothes. Looking around the place you landed in. The room you were in was circular, and filled with hay and water buckets. On one of the walls was a dirty sink. About half of the wall of the room was taken by doors, all of them looked the same./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Then a large figure appeared in the opening of one of the doors, followed by many other figures. And before you know it, you were on the beach riding one of these donkey like creatures. You were being chased by some people who you assumed were the police. They had blown up your ship and the beasts had started climbing up a cliff. Once on top of the cliff you and Rose freed them, and watched as they started to graze in a natural habitat./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"You were surrounded by ships, there was no hope left. they'll catch you again and you'll be stuck in that cell forever./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""What were you going to tell us?" Finn asked. You turned to him, unsure what he meant. But then it clicked./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Uhm… when we were in the cell, I felt my soulmate mark burning… like my soulmate was nearby. But only you and Rose were there and it's not burning now… " you trailed off. Disappointed that you didn't meet your soulmate just then. You were so close!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Could it be him?" Finn asked Rose, not loud enough for you to hear./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""I hope not..." Rose answered./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Just then one of the ships exploded. Out of nowhere. You all turned around to see a huge fancy ship flying just beside the cliff. You felt your soulmate mark burn softly, but you decided to ignore it. The stairs on the bottom of the ship rolled out to reveal BB-8 standing on the bottom of the stairs./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Are you flying that thing?!" Finn asked. But then another figure walked down the circular staircase. A man you had never seen before. His clothes, from his hat to his shoes, were covered in dirt. He was far away, but you could still see that he was actually very handsome underneath all the dirt. You feel a sparkle of hope. Could this pretty man be your soulmate?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Do you n-n-n-need a ride?" The man asks. His voice sends shivers down your spine./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"As you all walk up the staircase you feel your soulmate mark burning. You fought the urge to cry out in pain, because the man showed no sign that he was feeling the same painful sensation. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"You settled down on the couch in some form of living area in the ship. The couch was huge and very comfortable. You closed your eyes to try and get rid of all the thoughts racing wild in your mind, but snapped them open when you heard the door of the living room close and lock./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"The handsome man who just stood on the stairs now stood right in front of you, his eyes piercing into yours. "What is your name, d-d-d-d-darling?" you looked into his eyes as he spoke with an adorable stutter. "Uhm… Y/n… And yours?" you ask cautiously, the burning in you arm intensifying. Then suddenly he grabbed your wrist and pulled you closer to him, putting his other hand on your back to pull you as close to his chest as possible."DJ" He answered. Then suddenly the burning on your wrist stopped. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"You pulled away from him too check your wrist, and sure enough the letters 'DJ' were visible on your wrist. You looked back up to the man who was your soulmate, and see him do the same thing. He pulled the cloth from his arm to reveal your initials spelled on his arm. And without wasting any further time DJ smashed his lips on yours. His plan to avoid his soulmate completely thrown out the window. It was all passion and heat. Within seconds his tongue was making its way into your mouth. You fought for dominance, and almost won, but the DJ started kneading your clothed breasts, making you moan out and give up the fight. His scruff scraped against your chin./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"His hands slowly snaked down and reached underneath your shirt. You quickly stepped back to pull the fabric off. DJ reached behind you again and skillfully undid your bra, letting it fall to the floor and leaving you half naked. His eyes raked your body, he was completely speechless. This was definitely not how he expected his day to go, but he sure as hell wasn't complaining./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"He pushed you down onto the couch, throwing off his jacket and shirt before coming to hover above you. He started kissing you neck then and moved his kisses down until he reached your breasts and started toying with your nipple while sucking on the other. You couldn't even think straight, let alone talk. The only sounds leaving your and his mouth were moans and occasional calling of your names./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""DJ please..." you managed to breathe out. "P-p-p-p-please what, sweetheart?" he asked, letting go of your breasts and looking down at you./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""I need you..." you whispered. And that was all it took. DJ undid his pants and dragged your hips to the end of the couch. You looked up at him curiously. "What are yo… oh my gOD" He had pulled down your pants and panties in one swift movement and buried his skillfull face between your legs. Using his tongue to lick at your clit and his fingers to slowly pump in and out of you. You could slowly feel the heat building in your lower stomach./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"DJs pace was fast and rough. After mere minutes you could feel the pressure building in your stomach and explode, watching DJ smirk between your legs looking proudly at what he had done to you. You were a moaning mess under his hands. Even after you came he never slowed his pace, he kept going until you were completely spent and all of the pleasure from your climax was gone./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"You felt tired, DJ was extremely good at this. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""One m-m-m-m-more, darling." DJ said. He waited for you to recover and then slowly pushed his member inside of you. You let out a moan as you felt him stretch you out, hitting your walls in exactly the right ways. He paused as soon as he was fully in, letting you adjust to his size. You grabbed his biceps with your hands and dug your nails into his skin. He took that as a sign to get going. His thrusts started off slowly, going slow and deep. But as the tension builds and the pleasure grows, his pace speeds up./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"You can feel he is getting closer because his thrusts are becoming irregular. DJ starts kissing your neck, his scruff adding to the pleasure. And when he reached down with one hand, you could feel yourself falling apart for the second time that day. Waves of pleasure spreading through your body. DJ follows close after, releasing deep inside of you./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Then he flopped down onto you, your now sweaty bodies colliding as you both tried to catch your breath. After some time DJ rolled off of you and quickly gathered his clothes and started to get dressed. You got up seconds later and started to do the same./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"After getting dressed DJ walked to the door, but just when he was about to open it you called him back. "DJ! I hope this wasn't a one time thing..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"He turned around and walked towards you. "You're my s-s-s-s-s-soulmate. Of course this isn't a one time thing." He gently holds your head in his hands and leans down to place a gentle kiss on your lips. It was soft and tender and everything you could've hoped for. "But now..." he spoke, "we are going to break into the first order."/p 


End file.
